EL PROTECTOR Y LA AGRESORA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Michiru Kaioh le hace la vida imposible a Serena Tsukino, Haruka Tenoc cumplirá la promesa que un dia le hizo a Serena y la protegerá de esta chica pero que pasa si la agresora se enamora del protector de su victima?, y peor aun que pasaría si esta descubre que es chica?, terminara Serena protegiendo a Haruka?, amor, desamor, problemas... ETC. LEAN
1. Chapter 1

EL PROTECTOR Y LA AGRESORA

.

.

Ah!, he aquí una nueva historia mi tercera para ser exactos y pues la verdad he de decir que espero les agrade esta historia decidí que esta fuese protagonizada por una de mis parejas favoritas es decir Haruka y Michiru, ha decir verdad me encontraba escuchando música y me vino a la mente esta idea y dije por que no, así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, realmente espero les agrade y pues ya veremos que tal con esta historia.

De antemano las gracias a quienes le den oportunidad a esta historia espero que les guste y pues veremos que tal.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN, LAS GRACIAS A SU AUTOR.

Summary: Michiru Kaioh le hace la vida imposible a Serena Tsukino, Haruka Tenoc cumplirá la promesa que un dia le hizo a Serena y la protegerá de esta chica pero que pasa si la agresora se enamora del protector de su victima?, y peor aun que pasaría si esta descubre que es chica?, terminara Serena protegiendo a Haruka?, amor, desamor, problemas y demás cosas pasan cuando quien agrede se enamora de quien protege a la victima. Haruka/Michiru, Serena/Darien.

.

.

.

.

-Si, te encuentras leyendo estas líneas significa que me he marchado ya y que no pienso dar vuelta atrás con las decisiones que me han llevado hasta este momento, quiero que sepas que no ha sido mi intensión lastimarte como lo hice y mucho menos abandonarte de esta manera, has sido en mi vida una luz que ha llegado en el momento, pero realmente no quiero mentirte y me he dado cuenta que no eras la chica de mis sueños, para estas alturas creo que ya tienes una clara idea de quien ha podido llenado las expectativas que buscaba en una chica.

Realmente te deseo suerte y que encuentres muy pronto en otra persona lo que realmente necesites para ser feliz, ciertamente espero que no me guardes rencor, no esperaba que te enterases de esa forma, cuídate.

ATENTAMENTE

DARIEN CHIBA-

Termine de leer la carta que fue dirigida a aquella chica de dos coletas rubias, a quien conocía desde pequeña siendo completamente sinceros no podía creer como un chico realmente podría hacerle tanto daño a esta linda niña. Pero yo no iba a dejar que ella se deprimiese, hombres como el no valen la pena debido a que no saben valorar a la persona que realmente podría ser el amor de su vida, a estas alturas del partido comienzo a creer que no existen hombres como me los pintaba mi mama todos unos caballeros, pero realmente no puedo decir nada a mí no me he ido tan mal como muchas otras chicas, en fin ahora no se trata de mi sino de mi querida amiga Serena Tsukino, esta chica es tan dulce y tierna que es el blanco perfecto de muchos patanes, este chico Darién Chiba parecía ser el indicado, pero al parecer es otro idiota que no supo valorar lo que realmente quería vaya desgraciado engañar a cabeza de bombom, ilusionarla y decirle que el pediría permiso para ser su novio ante los padres de ambos y tan solo dos días antes presentar a una chica, la cual junto con su amiga molestaba a Serena todos asistían al mismo instituto, ha creo que debo aclarar que mucho antes que él hubo otro chico quien lastimo a Serena, el nombre de ese otro estúpido era Seiya Kou, quien ahora es un reconocidísimo cantante este tipejo siempre fue de lo peor a diferencia de este chico Chiba el tal Seiya tenía fama de **pica flor**, y desafortunamente Serena cayo en su juego aunque a mí se me hace muy extraño el hecho de que ambos chicos terminarán de pareja con las dos chicas que molestaban a Serena, si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que ambos se conocían e incluso eran parte del mismo equipo de Atletismo, y por si fuera poco que ambos "quisieran ocultar la relación" se me hace algo sumamente sospechoso y aun que se lo advertí Serena termino por ignorarme, ocasionando lo que en mi caso y por ser la única amiga de esta chica significa y eso es "Desahogarse con Haruka", como le he titulado a esta terapia de Helado, lagrimas, películas tristes, hablar horas y horas de lo mismo y auto- compadecerse.

.

Al final yo termino siendo la única persona que quiere y comprende a esta chica, debido a que su madre se la pasa horas y horas trabajando en su empresa, y su padre el hombre que jamás se hizo cargo de ella, en fin yo soy como antes lo había mencionado su única amiga a la cual solo puede ver cada año y en los años bisiestos cada seis meses, y el por qué es sencillo a diferencia de ella mi padre si existe pero al igual que su madre solo vive para su empresa ellos son grandes personalidades dentro de las ramas empresariales, debido a que la empresa de la madre de Serena es la productora de arroz, jaja y si varias semillas más y de verdad si fuese porque papa y su empresa de transportes aéreos nunca le habrá creído a Serena que su madre se había vuelto una millonaria por producir arroz.

Bien creo que es hora de ver si por fin se ha despertado esta linda niña.

.

.

.

-Hey Serena- la moví ligeramente del sofá en el que se encontraba dormida.

-Cinco minutos más, mama- dijo, mientras se volvía a acomodar

-No Serena ya debes levantarte, hoy debes regresar a casa

-Ah- dijo aun adormilada- no Haru, déjame dormir por favor- y volvió a taparse con la sabana.

-Hey, pequeña es hora de levantarse,- dije aún más firme y comencé a zarandearla.

-Noooooo, no quiero dormir- y me dio la espalda.

.

.

Ah, parece ser que la princesita no quería levantarse y vaya que era necia por más que la moví le tira agua en la cara no quería levantarse, y la verdad yo ya me estaba hartando, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

.

.

-Bueno, si no quieres salir entonces solo tendré que llamar a Hotaru y a Elsa llevarlas a ellas a comer un delicioso helado.- al terminar de decir esto parece que le pique un botón de encendido, salió de las sabanas y como rayo entro al baño.

-Estoy lista en 20 minutos- grito desde el baño.

-Jajajaja,- comencé a reír esta niña sí que era graciosa.

-Mou, Haruka que mala eres- me grito desde el cuarto de baño

-JAJAJAJA, está bien cabeza de bombón, llamare a las chicas- y con eso me dirigí a mi propia recamara, de nuevo para repasar lo que tenía planeado para el día de hoy.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi recamara aun no puedo creer como la vida cambia, digo de un momento a otro Serena era una niña de cinco años jugando con sus muñecas a tomar el té y ahora es toda una linda señorita que sigue jugando al te pero ahora con Luna su gatita, bueno yo también he cambiado a decir verdad siempre he sido alguien amante de la velocidad ya que adoro sentir el aire en mi rostro, la sensación de adrenalina me hace sentir como si pudiese volar y por momentos siento como si realmente pudiese ser una con el viento, aunque ahora solo practico el Atletismo y mi mejor amiga y compañera de Instituto Elsa dice que corro como el viento, aun siento que me hacen faltan varias cosas, es increíble me acerco para tomar mi ropa interior y darme un regaderazo y mientras busco entre mis cajones encuentro una antigua foto en donde lo primero que observo es una pequeña niña de dos coletas con su largo cabello color rubio, sonriendo mientras se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas, ella está sentada en una banca, mientras que detrás de ella se puede observar la imagen que a simple vista todos pesarían que se trata de un niño un tanto mayor que ella, con el cabello rubio cenizo, jaja es increíble como he podido cambiar cuando pequeña solía usar el cabello corto como el de los niños pues sentía que de esa manera podía ser más libre al correr, aun añoro aquellos tiempos cuando papa solía dejar que yo fuese quien eligiese lo que quisiera sin decir nada, las cosas cambiaron algunos meses después de que se tomara esa foto, ahora solo cumplo con la promesa que le hice a mama y es por eso que ahora soy "casi una Señorita", que conste que es "casi", puesto que hay algunas cosas que aún conservo conmigo ciertos gustos que no puedo dejar de darme debes en cuando pero que casi nadie conoce excepto mis amigas más cercanas y esas son Elsa y Serena, Hotaru sabe solo lo que debe de saber aunque ella se podría decir que me conoce más que a nadie no por algo fue mi novia en algún momento de nuestras vidas, jaja, oh rayos se me ha ido el tiempo recordando y rememorando algunos sucesos de mi vida que ahora de apurarme sino no podremos salir a tiempo y regresar para ir a dejar a Serena a su hogar.

.

.

.

-LISTA- dijo Serena mientras terminaba de secar los trates que utilizo para su desayuno.

-Vaya, bombón esto sí que es un tiempo record, para ti- dije mientras me hacía una coleta alta, y me ponía un brillo labial transparente en los labios, solo para que no se me resecaran.

-Bien Haru, ahora a ir por mi helado- dijo mientras me jalaba el brazo y salía corriendo rumbo a la puerta.

-Ya,ya tranquila vayamos- abri la puerta y como me lo esperaba Elsa y Hotaru nos esperaban en la puerta del Garage.

.

.

.

Despues de saludarnos, comenzamos a ver cual lugar era el mas conveniente para ir por el helado, estaba el parque de diversiones donde por supuesto no quería llevarlas por que todo lo pagaría yo y no es que sea "codo", sencillamente esta quincena papa no me ha dado bien la mesada, luego estaba obviamente el centro comercial y a mi me sorprendió que serena me haya pedido llevarla allí, aun que luego entendí que era por que deseaba ir a los juegos de video y demás y pues Elsa y Hotaru también quería divertirse y luego ir a ver ropa, me facino la idea y pues subimos a mi auto un BMW Z4, color plata regalo de cumpleaños de mama y papa, lo se algo excesivo para alguien de 17 años pero en fin yo me dejo consentir jajaja, si bien cuando llegamos al centro comercial todo nos fue muy bien, fuimos a las tienes y nos dirigimos hacia los helados, donde nos adelantamos Serena y yo en vista de que Hotaru y Elsa se enamoraron de unos vestidos y se quedaron para probarlos y comprarlos, si bien yo ya conocía los gustos de todas pues decidí ir yo por lo helados, y mientras deje a serena sola no creí que fuese una mala elección, pues cuando iba de regreso me arrepentí de haber negado su petición de acompañarme, si se preguntan que paso aquí tienen su repuesta, me dirigía a la mesa donde me espera Serena, para este momento creí que Elsa y Hotaru estarían con ella, mientras iba checando que los helados fuese de lo que pedí.

.

.

De Fresa con chispas de chocolate para Serena, De chocolate con vainilla para Elsa, De pistache para Hotaru, y el mío un doble bola de Vainilla con coco, y chocolate en cima.- caminaba tranquila cuando escuche la voz de Serena algo alterada y me detuve y lo que vi me dejo sin habla, Serena estaba en el piso llorando a mares mientras una chica de cabello oscuro verdoso , quien por cierto tenia un muy buen cuerpo un chico con cola de caballo y un arete en la oreja, otro chico de cabello corto negro, con un celular en mano le tomaban fotos, ha olvidaba a la que se encargaba de burlarse principalmente de Serena una hermosa chica de cabellos turquesa, y bonita figura , todos burlándose de Serena y señalándola, iba a intervenir cuando alguien me detuvo , ese alguien no eran sino Elsa quien me tenia sujetada por los hombros y Hotaru quien me cerro el paso.

-Tranquila Haru, - Tranquila?, yo no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que lastimaban a quien era una hermana para mi-pero escucha esta es una buena oportunidad para saber por que Serena no quiere volver- bien Hotaru tenia razón durante todo el camino y el tiempo que estuvimos aquí en el centro comercial jugando, viendo ropa y demás Serena nos había dicho que no quería volver quizás esta era la razón.

-Esta bien suélteme y acerquémonos- la bandeja con los helados había quedado botada hace un buen rato- nos acercamos para escuchar lo que decía esos malditos.

.

.

.

-Bien Serena-decia la chica de cabellos turquesa, como ondas de mar- es lógico que nos mentiste- dijo mientras sonreía de una forma que no me agrado en nada, claramente era una niñita de papa que no sabia nada de la vida ni de como tratar a las personas- Darien, no es mas que mi novio, o es acaso Darien que fuiste novio de esta chica?- se dirigió al chico de cabello corto, asi que ese era el tal Darien.

-Claro que no michi, yo jamas- dijo mientras miraba a Serena como algo de poco valor, y yo sin poder hacer o decir nada

-Que dices tu Seiya?- pregunto la otra chica

-Que va amor yo jamas- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada igual o peor que el otro, Elsa me tomo de nuevo impidiendo que fuese a darles su merecido.

-Que dice a esto Serena, si ni Darien y por supuesto Seiya no son tus novios, quien es?- pregunto de nuevo la otra chica

-Y-yo,…- serena seguía llorando-….- me partio el corazón verla asi

-JAJAJAJAJA- rieron todos, yo quería golpearlos a todos

-Ves?, es por ser tan tonta que no tienes novio, jamas nadie se va a fijar en ti, eres tan poca cosa, no tienes gracia alguna, eres… emm como decirlo, Setsuna como lo dirias tu?- pregunto, a la otra chica que respondia al nombre de Setsuna

-Estupida?- dijo- oh no emmm

-Vamos chicas, ya fue suficiente –dijo, el tal Seiya

-Tu te callas- dijo Setsuna

-Tranquila, Setsuna veo que quieres hacerte el caballero cuando ambos sabemos que no lo eres cierto Seiya- siseo la otra chica

-Michiru deja ya a esta chica, creo que Seiya tiene razón además estamos en un lugar publico pueden vernos- dijo el idiota de Darién

-Esta bien, pero que te quede algo muy claro Tsukino- dijo- si mañana no te presentas con tu supuesto novio a la escuela juro que lo que has vivido será un juego de niños comparado a lo que te hare, creeme si me mientes seras mejor que ni te presentes- ahora entendía por que le miedo de Serena de ir a la escuela- Disfruta de tu heladito, pequeña boba-dijo y sin mas se fueron dejando a Serena sola, quien se levanto y se sento de golpe, y fue cuando nos acercamos.

.

.

.

Después de aquello, fuimos a mi departamento donde Serena nos contó todo con suma calma, esa chica Michiru le hacia la vida imposible desde pequeña, dijo que ella no solia ser asi incluso fueron amigas pero después cambio y nunca supo el por que y ahora le hacia la vida imposible mas que nunca era como si ella impusiese las normas en aquella escuela EL MUGEN, aun no entiendo que pasa con ese tipo de personas se creen que por tener dinero puede hacer menos a la gente, ok para que lo sepan yo no soy tan mala dio no me creo siempre trato de actuar normal y ser normal en lo cabe, bien todas le dimos fuerzas a Serena tanto que la dejamos en su casa, incluso me quede en su casa a dormir, ella se veía un poco mas tranquila, la manaña siguiente seguí a Serena hasta su escuela, pues habia olvidado unas libretas su madre dijo que eran importantes pero ella tenía una junta y no podía dejárselas, por eso me ofrecí fui en la dirección que me indico, una vez que llegue pude ver a una multitud de chicos de mi edad, claro lo se yo debería estar en la escuela pero debido a que tenía maestros privados y no necesitaba de amigos teniendo a Elsa y Hotaru debido a que las demás personas normalmente buscan hacerse amigos por interés, en el mejor de los casos y en el peor te vuelves como esa chica Michiru.

.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya que cosas asi que la señorita Tsukino dice que su novio vendrá por la hora de la salida, no?,- dijo y la tomo del rostro de una forma muy brusca

-Michiru, estas siendo demasiado lejos- dijo Darién Chiba

-Setsuna, recuérdale a Darién su lugar- dijo seguido de esto la chica morena, le mostro algo con un celular y después, el chico se quedó callado

-Lo mismo va para ti, Seiya- el otro chico camino y se perdió en algún lugar de la escuela,- bien Serena te daré una oportunidad mas por que fuiste mi amiga, va?. Así que esta es tu última oportunidad- después de eso dejo a Serena donde estaba y ella con su amiga y los demás se fueron de allí.

.

.

.

Serena se fue corriendo y yo no podía dejar que le hicieran algo más a mi amiga, no iba a dejar que le hicieran mas daño, no señor Haruka Tenoc, cumpliría con la promesa que le hice algún dia, yo la protegería y jamás dejaría que la humillaran, como me lo hicieron a mí.

.

.

.

Y que tal, espero sus comentarios, agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leerla y realmente espero les agrade, sin mas por el momento bye.


	2. Chapter 2- DECICIONES CAMBIO DE LOOK

CAPITULO 2.- DECISIÓN-CAMBIO DE IMAGEN

HOLA!, ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN, EMM A DECIR VERDAD LES AGRADESCO LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO EN LEER ESTE FIC., AGREGARLOS EN SUS FAVORITOS Y SEGUIRLO JEJE, BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL EPILOGO, SOBRE LOS REVIEWS LA RESPUESTA AL FINAL, ASI QUE EMM COMO YA NO SE ME OCURRE QUE MAS DECIR LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, AHORA SI.

OK., CREO QUE YA ESTA DEMAS PERO AUN ASI TODO SEA POR RESPETAR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, PERO AGRADESCO LO HAYAN CREADO.

/

.

.

.

RECAPITULANDO

"Termine de leer la carta que fue dirigida a aquella chica de dos coletas rubias, a quien conocía desde pequeña siendo completamente sinceros no podía creer como un chico realmente podría hacerle tanto daño a esta linda niña".

.

-Está bien, pero que te quede algo muy claro Tsukino, si mañana no te presentas con tu supuesto novio a la escuela juro que lo que has vivido será un juego de niños comparado a lo que te hare, créeme si me mientes serás mejor que ni te presentes.-

.

- Bien Serena te daré una oportunidad más por que fuiste mi amiga, va?. Así que esta es tu última oportunidad-

.

"yo no podía dejar que le hicieran algo más a mi amiga, no iba a dejar que le hicieran mas daño, no señor Haruka Tenoc, cumpliría con la promesa que le hice algún dia, yo la protegería y jamás dejaría que la humillaran, como me lo hicieron a mí".

.

.

.

/

.

-Serena- dije mientras veía a mi pequeña amiga correr hacia algún lugar en aquella escuela, me dolía verla asi, se veía sumamente devastada, claro y como no si mintió aun que aun no entiendo bien por que lo hizo que ganaba con decirle a esa chiquilla que tenia un novio, ahg estas situaciones me ponen con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, en fin ahora solo me quedaba ayudarle, así que estaba decidido, era mejor buscarle de una vez al supuesto "novio" y antes que nada, me iba a ir cuando pude observar lo que se encontraba entre mis manos, una carpeta y dos libretas había olvidado a lo que vine al principio, así que era mejor entregar esto y salir de una vez de aquí odio cuando me pongo despistada.

Comencé a caminar hacia la dirección que había visto tomar momentos antes a Serena, solo espero no encontrarme con alguno de esos desagradables por que definitivamente haría que mi dolor de cabeza se volviese una jaqueca, y en vista de la situación mejor ni pensar lo que les haría a esos dos patanes y no por mejor les iría a esas arpías, una cachetada si se las ganaban jaja me reí en mis adentros debido a que imaginarme en la situación me causaba gracia y cuando eso pasa en algunas ocasiones no puedo evitar que la sonrisa nazca por si sola y se dibuje en mi rostro, es que bueno eso si sería una buena manera de hacerles "entender", que no se deben meter con las personas y humillarlas de esa manera porque simplemente nadie es más que nadie aunque el poder, el dinero en algunas ocasiones les hace creer lo contrario, en fin, rayos creo que debí a ver seguido a Serena desde el principio ahora me encuentro aquí completamente perdida sin saber a donde dirigirme, asi que es me detengo y comienzo observar en diferentes direcciones cual es el camino que pudo a ver tomado Serena, y mientras hacia esto siento que algo me golpea o alguien tropieza conmigo.

-AUCH!-exprese pues me han caído encima-OYE FIJA- y mi oración se ve interrumpida pues la persona delante de mi, era la misma que andaba buscando- Hey, Serena, deberías fijarte mira ya me tumbaste- le digo, pero ella eleva el rostro finalmente y puedo ver como no ha parado de llorar después de lo que sucedió entiendo por qué y finalmente la oigo decir mi nombre.

-Ha-ru-ka- y si lo dijo en el único tono que me puede hacerme sentir mal conmigo por no poder a verla apoyado en el momento- AGGG- rayos comenzó a llorar, y no puedo evitar abrazarla.

-Que sucede Serena- ok., lo se ya se lo que pasa pero digo una cosa es haberlo escuchado y otro es que ella me cuente como se siente y poder darle también apoyo emocional, aunque me tenga que aguantar otra terapia de "Desahogarse con Haruka"- vamos preciosa que sucede- le digo mientras la abrazo y le doy pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que me cuente que es lo que le sucede.

-Y-yo… agg- ni siquiera la primera oración termino de formar y se ha arrojado literalmente a mis brazos a llorar otra vez, ni ponerme de pie puedo-

-Vamos, dime princesa que te ocurre- le animo una vez más-puedes confiar en mi te aseguro que te ayudare- le dije con ánimo de que me dijera lo que siente, se desahogue y que también me deje levantarme puesto que creo que yo caí sentada en una roca o algo digo no por algo me duele mi preciosa nalguita derecha verdad?

-E-esqueyometilapatahastaelfondoyahoranopuedoagggggg- Hablo rápido y en medio de la oración se ha puesto a llorar, creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio, y sinceramente no soy muy paciente que digamos, así que hago lo único que puedo hacer en estas situaciones

-Calma de una buena vez, Serena necesito que me digas que te sucede para poder ayudarte, y dejes de llorar- le digo su rostro es el de un animalito que ha sido lastimado fuertemente, creo que sobra decir cómo me sentí al verla, las heridas que le puedan causar a tan inocente ser como lo es Serena, me lastima hasta el alma nadie merece algo parecido.

-E-Eh, es que- la miro fijamente y asiento- y-yo- ok vuelvo a asentir- dijealgoquenodebiadeciryahoraestoymetidaenungraveproblemaporquesinoprueboloquedijomividaserapeordeloqueyaes- y se volvió a echar a llorar, y es en momentos como estos que agradezco tres cosas, número uno tener un buen oído, numero dos conocer a Serena hace muchos años lo que me ayuda a entenderle cuando habla así, y número tres ser oportuna y haber visto lo que sucedió

-Ok, es decir que hablaste demás y ahora ya no te puedes echar para atrás en lo que dijiste?- le pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta, ella asintió- y bien que dijiste?- le pregunte, ella se puso roja hasta las orejas- serena- le dije y ella desvió la mirada.

-Es que dije que tenía un novio- ok hasta allí es donde yo sé, pero no sé por qué siento que hay algo mas

-Aja- dije, y con la mirada le di a entender que continuara, pero ella no lo comprendió y se quedo callada- Serena continua por favor- le pedí de manera educada

-E-eh, así disculpa- dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente, jeje me alegro que aunque sea allá recuperado un poco la alegría- y que vendría esta tarde a recogerme- dijo apenada.

-Bien entonces no hay problema – le afirme con seguridad, si lo que necesitaba era una chico que se hiciera pasar por su novio podría servirme de alguno de los amigos de Elsa o Hotaru- yo te puedo ayudar con eso, le diré a…- y no pude terminar porque me tapo la boca con mano, volteo como buscando algo.

Y entonces pude escuchar como algo se movía entre los arbustos detrás de nosotras, Serena literalmente salto hacia ellos, revolcándose en el suelo con quien sea que estuviese tras los arbustos, así que aproveche y me levante de suelo y me di cuenta de dos cosas, una que efectivamente me había enterrado una piedra en la nalga, y que a quien había capturado Serena era al dúo invencible en otras palabras Hotaru y Elsa, ellas son algo así como Batman y Robín en muchas ocasiones si no es que en todas estas siempre se encuentran en los lugares mas inesperados y siempre juntas.

-AUCH-Dijeron las tres al unisonido

-JAJAJAJA- y yo no pude evitar burlarme por cómo se encontraban, y es que Serena estaba de manera sobre Hotaru y Elsa, para que entiendan mejor el zapato de Serena se encontraba en el rostro de Hotaru más específicamente en la boca, y la mano de Serena sobre el pecho derecho de Elsa, quien seguramente había tratado de huir.

-HARUKA-gritaron las tres

-Ya, ya, jajajaja- pero no podía dejar de reír

-TENOC- dijeron de nuevo y ahora si pare de reír cuando alguna de ellas me llamaba por mi apellido no era algo bueno, y si las tres lo decían y al mismo tiempo, con un aura oscura alrededor y una mirada que decía "corre", creo que estaba en problemas

-Tranquilas, señoritas por favor-dije un poco más calma y es que el escalofrió en mi espalda aun no me abandonaba- a ver mejor díganme que hacia ustedes dos aquí?- señale a Hotaru y Elsa

-Emm, veras Haru, lo que pasa es que emm- Elsa trataba de explicar.

-Ya Elsa díselo, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Hotaru

-Decirle que?- dijo Serena

-Sí, díganme que y vengan háganlo como la gente, sentadas pero no en el suelo- les dije y les extendí mis manos a Serena y Hotaru-

-Hey, porque a mí no me diste una mano- me reclamo Elsa

-Tranquila, que no tengo tres manos- le dije- además eres una chica fuerte, puedes ponerte de pie solita- le dije, burlona

-Que voy a hacer contigo-dijo en tono de fingido dolor

-JAJAJA, Basta Elsa- le dije

-Ya, ya bien antes de platicar de nuestro asunto, coméntenos mejor lo que paso aquí- dijo Hotaru

-Bien, emm pues eso deberán preguntárselo a Serena- dije señalándola, las tres la miramos y Serena se puso nerviosa

-S-si, es que me da pena- dijo- pero Haru, dijo que me ayudaría-oculto su rostro viendo el suelo y moviendo sus pies como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo, vaya que estaba nerviosa

-Y bien- dijo Elsa- sabes que si ella te apoya nosotras igual- finalizo Elsa

-Lo que pasa es que yo dije que tenía novio, y ahora tengo un problema y emm pues eso es si mi "novio" no viene para las tres que es la hora de la salida- (N/A: emm como no conozco que horarios se manejen en Tokio pues eh aquí el que maneje en mi prepa con la diferencia que salía más tarde, en fin allí está ya eso es todo)- me va a ir muy mal, realmente mal-dijo con evidente nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban pude darme cuenta con tan solo mirarla fijamente.

-Que?, que te puede suceder?-pregunto algo irritada Hotaru

-N-no, quiero decirlo-dijo y en su rostro vi aflicción, a lo que tan solo atine a abrazarle y susurrarle en el oído que todo saldría bien, que la ayudaría, y fue cuando sucedió.

.

Lo que sucedió, eso fue lo que comenzó a hacerme sentir que algo no iba a salir bien de todo esto las cosas, no volverían a ser iguales de ninguna forma, Elsa miro a Hotaru de una forma un tanto extraña, Hotaru le asintió y Elsa se fue dejándonos a las tres solas en aquella jardinera, ah porque claro para este momento finalmente me di cuenta que estábamos en una jardinera la que por cierto parecía más una muralla de arbustos como de esos que se utilizan para los laberintos, aunque claro no tan alta, pues si miraba hacia los arbustos mi cabellera dorada si sobresalía, pero bueno eso no era el cas, aquí lo que realmente importaba y por alguna razón sentía escalofríos de tan solo pensar que rayos había sido aquello, dejando esos escalofríos de lado me di cuenta de que era mejor que me dijeran que estaban pensado o de lo contrario esto podría traer un sinfín de situaciones en las que de todas y cada una de ellas yo saldría por alguna razón perjudicada y para mi mala suerte estoy casi segura que traería mil y una situaciones que solo me presagian ocasiones, acciones, decisiones, reacciones, y sobre todas las cosas palabras que en una solo termino lo podría definir como HUMILLANTE para mi persona y eso obviamente es algo que sinceramente quiero evitar.

-Bien Hotaru, abre el pico y dime que están pensando- le dije completamente segura que algo no andaba bien

-Dime Serena- nótese que se dirigió a Serena y me dejo con la palabra en la boca- no tienes un novio ¿cierto?- le aseguro, claro que al final le pregunto para no verse quizás tan grosera, Serena solo asintió- vaya, así que el problema es que no tienes a quien presentar, ¿verdad?- de nuevo volvió a asentir Sere- bien!- exclamo un tanto contenta?- te tengo a la persona indicada, solo una pregunta más- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dirigiéndose al mismo sitio por el cual Elsa había desaparecido hacia algunos minutos atrás- la chica que te molesta se llama Michiru Kaioh, o me equivoco?- pude ver como no tan solo los ojos de Serena reflejaban miedo sino que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba por igual ante la mención del nombre de esa chica- bien entonces no se diga más, te tengo a la persona indicada para hacerle frente y lo mejor de todo es que te aseguro que lo hará con gusto, y sobre todas las cosas no nos cobrara ni te pedirá un favor a cambio, estará muy contento de ayudarte- dijo finalmente a lo que yo me extrañe, si pensaba contratar a un chico un modelo, o pedirle un favor a alguno de los amigos de Hotaru y Elsa pero bueno Hotaru en raras ocasiones se equivoca no tengo por qué dudar de lo diga- bien lo tendrás aquí a las tres, si no es que antes, amm por cierto me llevo a Haru, pues aunque sería genial que aprendiera algo aquí contigo, tenemos asuntos que arreglar para que todo lo tuyo de por la tarde salga bien, por eso Elsa se fue, nos vemos cuídate mucho- y con eso me tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrástrame hacia el estacionamiento, pero antes de dirigirnos hacia allá, pude dejarle su carpeta y sus libretas a Serena.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

JAPON- LOCACION DEPARTAMENTO DE HARUKA- 9:00 a.m

-Ok, chicas-dije aplaudiendo con las manos- díganme, quien es el chico que va a ayudar a mi querida amiga Serena?- dije esperanzada

-Emm- se miraron la una a la otra- bien Haruka necesitamos que tengas la mente abierta, ok- dijo Elsa

-Ok, no sé por qué esto no me está gustando- dije un tanto nerviosa

-Si, bueno quizás te alteres algo, pero creo que es lo mejor- dijo Hotaru

-Si, yo opino lo mismo, lo hemos pensado mucho, es decir desde el día en que vimos deprimida a Serena por el tal Chiba, aunque en un principio pensábamos que un chico podría hacerle el favor para sacarle de la cabeza a ese chico viendo las cosas desde afuera, no creo que sea conveniente- menciono Elsa, ok, estaba perdida.

-Eso y que no tenemos amigos disponibles para Serena-dijo Hotaru, y yo no comprendo que vamos a hacer entonces.

-Y que rayos vamos a hacer entonces?- dije ya exasperada- solo nos queda contratar un modelo

-Hey Haru, no yo no creo eso conveniente, mira escucha con atención, la razón aparte de que no tenemos amigos que nos puedan ayudar, porque o unos tienen novia, otros son gay´s, y otros no viven sino hasta el otro lado del mundo y no llegarían a tiempo, es que los chicos que molestan a Serena al igual que nosotros tienen mucha influencia, como dinero aunque no igual que tu y nosotras- y eso no entiendo que tiene que ver- ok para que lo entiendas, si ellos también tienen influencias es más que lógico que sabrán que Serena les engaña si contrata a un modelo, y créeme cuando te digo que lo sabrían puesto que hemos investigado a quienes molestan a Serena, por ejemplo Setsuna Meioh, una talentosa chica, futura diseñadora de modas, ha participado en pasarelas para diferentes diseñadores y obviamente algunos de sus diseños fueron lanzados hace como seis meses, sus padres son los dueños de las industrias textiles mas grandes de este continente, Seiya Kou, cantante en el grupo llamado Three Ligths, junto con sus hermanos y sus padres son dueños de las compañías disqueras mas grandes en Japón y otros tres países mas, Darién Chiba, el chico que le acaba de destrozar el corazón a Serena, es hijo de un diplomático Francés y su madre es una ex modelo internacional japonesa- dijo Elsa, y vaya que sabían cosas.

-Pero quien mas nos importa es la ultima- dijo Hotaru- ella es la cerecita del pastel, Michiru Kaioh mejor conocida como la niña prodigio, quizás la hallas escuchado nombrar- válgame el cielo santo si, si sabía quién era- una prodigiosa del violín, virtuosa del arte, y por demás es bastante guapa, hay que admitirlo, ella es quien más daño le hace a Serena,- demonios y yo que amaba sus discos, me encanta la forma en que expresa ese sufrimiento con el violín atreves de la música y ahora resulta que ella es la agresora de Serena- la mente malvada detrás de todo- bien, ahora debo de admitirlo Serena estaba perdida.

-Hay dios, y entonces que hacemos- dije estresada.

-Ok, hay una cosa, una cosa que podemos hacer, y lo hemos estado analizando desde hace mucho Hotaru y yo, lo que te vamos a proponer es riesgoso pero es la única salida- asentí esperando que Elsa continuara

-Si, estas dispuesta y creo que si, vamos a traer de vuelta a un pequeño niño huracán- "niño huracán", esa expresión no la escuchaba desde hace mucho, y menos de la boca de Hotaru

-A que te refieres- pregunte con cierto temor de que lo que pensaba fuese lo que querían hacer

-Haruka, sabemos perfectamente que le hiciste una promesa a tu madre, pero- no deje que Elsa terminase

-No, Hotaru, Elsa saben perfectamente que no lo puedo romper es una promesa- dije negando con la cabeza, sentada en mi asiento preferido, junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera de mi departamento.

-Tranquila, debes escucharme- dijo Hotaru- realmente piensas seguir cumpliendo esa promesa y romper la obligación que tienes para con Serena- me tomo el rostro entre sus manos, y lo alzo para que la viese- no puedes dejarla Haruka, no puedes hacerlo, le diste tu palabra de honor y - cerré mis ojos, no quería escuchar lo que se venía a continuación puesto que sabía que era mi perdición y la única manera de romper mi promesa a mama- _**"LOS TENOC, JAMAS QUIEBRAN SUS PROMESAS, CUMPLEN CON SUS JURAMENTOS, PERO NUNCA POR NADA, NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE HACE QUE PIERDAN SU PALABRA DE HONOR".**_

-Recitas muy bien las palabras de mi padre, y el legado de mi familia Hotaru-dije con lágrimas en el rostro- sé muy bien que ese lema nunca se ha roto y no puedo ser la primera en hacerlo, porque sería fallarle a mi madre en todos los aspectos, pero aun así- las lágrimas seguían corriendo- me duele fallarle de esta forma al romper mi promesa de convertirme en aquello que ella había soñado para mi.- Mis amigas me abrazaron, y ese abrazo solo me dio más fuerza para tomar el valor de hacer lo que debía, ya había tomado una decisión yo cumpliría con mi palabra.

-Entonces que dices?, serás el lindísimo y caballeroso novio de Serena Tsukino?- dijeron las dos al unisonido

-Si, yo Haruka Tenoc, cumpliré con mi palabra y seré el flamante novio de Cabeza de bombón- los ojitos que me hacían cambiaron cuando dije el apodo de la princesa Serena, jajaja

-Bien entonces comencemos con el cambio- dijo muy animada Elsa

-Ca-cambio?- pregunte, con temor al ver ese brillo en sus ojos

-Pues que creías Haruka que iras vestida asi?- dijo Hotaru señalando mi vestimenta, femenina, digo o sea nada fuera de lo normal unos pantalones entubados pegados, una blusa casual muy pegadita a mi cuerpo, y mis sandalias blancas

-Emmm, jeje creo que no- dije rascándome la nuca

-Eso muy bien, tienes que comenzar a actuar como hombre, emm tu voz por cierto puedes engruesarla un poco?- Dijo Elsa

-Pues creo- dije- a ver probemos- me intente aclarar la garganta- ejem, ejem, cof,cof- comencé a toser debido a que en mi intento se me subió la saliva, y me estaba ahogando, elsa me dio un vaso de agua, tome y trate de hablar como varón- Bien así?- dije si esforzar tanto la voz

-Perfecto, tu voz suena exquisita Haruka, nadie notara que eres mujer- dijo Hotaru con una enorme sonrisa- pero aun falta los mas importante- dijo comenzando a rozar sus manos una contra la otra- es hora de tu cambio de look

-Aquí tienes- dijo Elsa y de un momento a otro yo estaba en una silla, con una manta de estilista, Hotaru con unas tijeras y demás, utensilios de belleza.

.

Y asi comenzó, corto y corto, mi cabello hasta que comencé a sentir mucho mas ligera la cabeza y el aire se posaba atreves de mis cabellos, volviéndolos inestables, libres rebeldes como cuando era una niña, mientras elsa despintaba mis uñas de los pies y as manos, y las limaba, y cortaba para que pareciesen de un hombre, después de aquello, me hicieron vestir con un pantalón, y una camisa que ocultase un poco mis formas, pero fallaron "por suerte", como decía Hotaru y Elsa, no tenia grandes pechos por lo cual con unas vendas se arreglo el asunto de ellos, y una vez puestas estas, mi figura con una camisa si parecía ser un chico, aun que fuese solo de la cintura para arriba, me puse unos tenis converse, y nos fuimos a terminar con mi cambio.

.

.

.

/

.

.

CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD

LOCACION TIENDA DE ROPA- DEPARTAMENTO DE ROPA DE CABALLEROS- 11:30 a.m

-ALGUIEN ME PODRIA EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ- grite exasperada como rayos, pase de estar en una escuela de alto prestigio, de la cochera de mi casa, al departamento de ropa de caballeros de la plaza comercial del centro de Japón?

-Cállate, de una buena vez Haru, y ponte esto- esa fue Hotaru, quien si se lo preguntan me paso unos pantalones tipo Jeans, de color negro, una camisa obviamente de varón, negra casual la cual tiene el logotipo de unos dragones en la espalda, en la parte alta en color blanco los cuales si me lo preguntan hace que se vea muy bien le da un toque de… arg que rayos estoy pensando-Muévete Haruka que no tenemos todo el día, ya son las 11:25 y tienes una cita a las 3- me recordó Hotaru, rayos en serio si no fuera por que quiero a Serena no haría nada de esto, estoy rompiendo la promesa que le hice a mama, pero estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra de proteger a Serena, ahh porque dios, por siempre me meto en estos líos.

-Lista, ya quede- dije saliendo del probador

-Es listo, recuerda que de ahora en adelante eres un chicooooooooooooooooo- esa fue Elsa quien al parecer se sorprendió- ooooooooooooooh válgame dios santo, pero si estas hecho un muñeco de carne y hueso, tal como me lo recomendó el doctor-dijo esto acercándose mucho, mucho, mucho incluso estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, ósea mi hermoso y delicado, y si debo agregar reservado espacio personal- de haber sabido ummmm hace tiempo y te hago cambiar de look.

-Calma tus hormonas Elsa, recuerda que se trata de Haru- dijo esto jalándola de manera brusca del brazo, cualquiera diría que son celos, pero realmente Hotaru siempre ha sido muy protectora conmigo, casi como si fuese "mi hermana menor" o "mi hija", jajaja nadie en serio nadie creería que fue mi novia, jajaja- y tu Haruka, muévete tu precioso trasero de allí y pruébate esto, rápido, rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo más y aún falta probarte otras pocas prendas- dijo esto mientras movía como posesa las manos, y claro si como no y ella le dice "pocas", a tres trajes sastre de Armani, a cinco pantalones de mezclilla Jeans de Calvin, playeras, camisas de vestir, corbatas, sacos,chalecos, chamarras, rayos chamarras?, y un sinfín de prendas más que ni si quiera sabía que existían, bueno si sabía pero no le veo para que tanto digo se supone que nosotras las mujeres somos las que podemos vestir mas no?, o sea los hombres solo un pantalón y camisa y listo, pero rayos tiene incluso igual que las mujeres en prendas para utilizar y decorarse.

-Ya, ya sal del probador chiquito- esa era Elsa, castrando y válgame como castra

-Si, si ya voy- dije ya algo estresada, y Salí del probador con un traje de estilo empresarial, saco y pantalón a juego, camisa blanca y corbata azul eléctrico, y salí- y bien?- pregunte como me veía, y me di la vuelta.

-Muy guapo- dijo Hotaru levantando el pulgar en afirmativo

-Que guapo, pero si estas para comerte papacito- dijo Elsa, pero esta vez no se por qué siento que literalmente me veía como comida, una gota de sudor paso por mi rostro- lo único que no está bien por aquí mi hermoso adonis es que te hayas dado la vuelta así, hazlo un poquitito más masculino- dijo ya con rostro serio

-Bien, bien, excelente ya una vez que te vi así no me quedan más duda, nos llevamos todo- dijo muy segura a una encargada que pasa por allí, y esa mujer al verme se relamió los labios, y ahora no se por qué me siento como si realmente fuera comida

-Excelente-dijo la encargada- llévenlo a la caja registradora se los compro- dijo a lo que todas, perdón digo todos la miramos extrañados- quiero decir se los cobramos, pero usted joven venga conmigo lo llevare a- no termino de decir nada puesto que Elsa y Hotaru, me tomaron por los brazos apartándome de esa hermosa, por que creo que olvide decirles que vaya que era bonita la mujer digo cabello castaño, ojos color miel, labios rojizos y carnosos, una cuerpo bien formado y vaya que si no fuese por el hecho que me ve como a su comida créanme cuando les digo que estaríamos muy ocupadas ya, pero bien tampoco lo haría por que ella desconoce que soy realmente una mujer y no me gusta que luego traten de huirme, jeje.

-Claro, gracias, allí esta todo eso, y emm esa ropa interior, y estos trajes mas, estos pantalones, camisas, y playeras, estas sport también, los relojes de por alla, emm asi casi lo olvidaba, Elsa encontraste lo que te pedí y lo pusiste allí también?- pregunto Hotaru, y yo no entendía de rayos hablaban, solo sabía que de seguir asi, no solo gastaría mi mesada, y ahorros sino que este paso arrasaría con todas mis tarjetas de crédito.

-Clero, queremos esos trajes deportivos de por allá, los pants de por acá, aquellos shorts, los suéteres de por allá junto al smoking que encargamos, y eso es todo- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Hotaru, y exactamente en cuanto me saldrá todo esto?- pregunte ya que no se por qué me estoy arrepintiendo

-En la felicidad de Serena, Haruka solo piensa en eso, cuánto vale ver a tu amiga feliz, protegida y como siempre ha sido?- pregunto, rayos la maldita psicología al parecer también estaba en mi contra

-Ah-suspire- magnifico, todo sea por ello- dije resignada, ejem resignado- cuánto es?- le dije a la cajera, quien por alguna extraña razón estaba estática mirándome, nunca debí haber dejado que me cortasen el cabello así.

-Hey, el dijo cuanto es?- dijo Elsa, algo enfadada

-Ha si disculpen, lo siento- dijo mientras rápidamente toda la ropa era tomada por la etiqueta y finalmente empaquetada en las bolsas de la tienda- permítame un momentito más-dijo y yo que ya me había cambiado por mi ropa habitual, es decir la que traía quizás por eso me veían así, digo de un momento a otro te ven con ropa masculina y al siguiente con un pantalón entubado que a leguas se ve que es femenino, y rayos dices que le paso a el chico?- listo emm serían 250 000 000. 00, dólares- casi me muero por la impresión que rayos?

-Disculpe?- pregunte

-Emm, si son 250 000 000. 00, dólares-rayos y no son yenes, son dólares, digo DOLARES, en ropa?

-Ya, ya saca esa tarjeta, rápido que nos va el tiempo-dijo Hotaru- Elsa que nos hace falta?- pregunto y yo me pregunte qué diablos puede faltar?

-Las mancuernillas, una esclava para que se vea más guapo, o una pulsera, los relojes, los lentes y por supuesto, lo que más nos hace falta los zapatos-dijo Elsa súper emocionada- ah, y no nos olvidemos del transporte- dijo con un brillo malévolo en los ojos

-Trasporte?- dije algo extrañada- pero si ya tengo auto- dije.

-Si, pero a nombre de Haruka Tenoc- dijo Hotaru

-Bueno, no pienso cambiarme el nombre- dije haciéndome la ofendida

-No se trata de eso,- dijo Elsa- sino que lo tienes a nombre de Haruka Tenoc, chica- dijo Elsa

-Y?, soy mujer- dije orgullosa

-Hay Haru, a veces me pregunto si eres o te haces,- dijo Hotaru golpeándose la frente-lo que pasa es que tú ahora eres Haruka Tenoc un chico, ok- dijo mientras me ponían ella y Elsa las bolsas de las compras en las manos.

-Bien, ya entendí-dije resignada

-Ok, vayamos por lo faltante.

.

.

.

/

.

.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Y díganme que tal?, les pareció bueno, malo regular?, bueno allí les pido sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Bien aquí su respuesta a sus reviews, en serio gracias por comentar.

.

.

Hera sama: Ok, muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad, ahí me dices que tal te pareció este capitulo.

.

.

Claro que la continuare, he aquí la prueba jeje saludos.

.

.

Kael Tenoh

Jeje, gracias trate de hacerlo lo más interesante posible, espero te agrade.

Umm buena pregunta, la respuesta te la daré hasta el próximo capítulo pero como te diste cuenta en este capítulo hasta cierto grado Haru se decepciono de la persona que parece ser Michiru.

.

.

Janeth Haruka

Que hay?,jeje gracias, si van a hacer algunos pero interesantes, créeme a cuando me imagine la historia al principio también pensé a Haruka como la mala pero como que no se, supongo que se me hizo un poco más difícil imaginarla así, ahora bien si también me cuesta ver a Michiru de esta forma sin embargo recuerda que no todo es lo que parece, y si créeme que tendrá su buena dosis y vaya que va a aprender, ok espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, emm por cierto espero la actualización de las seshis del futuro, se esta poniendo muy buena.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

.

.

Osaka:

Si, tratare de seguirla gracias, emm te seré sincera cuando lo publique no estaba muy segura de si les gustaría o no, bien ok si bien no te puedo aclarar esa parte aun, lo que si te puedo decir es que una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué tiene Michiru que puede usar contra manoru y seiya?, jeje respecto a lo de si Michiru sabe si Haruka es mujer esa pregunta tendrá respuesta en el próximo capitulo, aun que creo que me gustaría tu punto de vista respecto a eso, sobre lo de si conoce a Haruka por que se hace pasar por novio de Serena (usagi) , bueno esa creo que la respuesta es muy clara en este capitulo, respecto a tu pregunta eso hasta el otro capitulo y el rencor jejeje eso me lo reservare hasta unos 2 o tres capitulo mas, bien espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, cualquier otra cosa avísame.

.

.

Ana tenou:

Gracias bien aquí esta a ver que opinas

.

.

Guest:

Sip aki esta y arigatu.

.

.

Ok, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, peticiones, yo estoy en toda la disposición de contestar y manos a la obra sobre el fic, cuídense y realmente espero sus opiniones, ahh creo conveniente avisarles que el próximo capitulo supongo que tardare en subirlo puesto que tengo unos asuntos pendientes y debo atenderlos, sin embargo no tardare demasiado, cuídense y tengan bonita semana.


	3. Chapter 3- PROMETIDO

CAPITULO 3.- MOMENTO DE TENSION

.

.

.

/

.

HOLA…. COMO ESTAN?... JAJAJA-risa nerviosa- SI YA SE QUE HE TRADADO PERO TENGO AUN MUCHOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES PERO QUE CREEN….. YA CASI LOS TERMINOS, SIENDO ASI TENDRE QUE VOLVER A HACER MI HORARIO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR Y RETOMAR MIS HISTORIAS, SOBRE TODO ESTA POR QUE RECIEN LA HABIA INICIADO… EN FIN REALMENTE SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, TRATARE DE HACERLO EN EL MENOR TIEMPO POSIBLE PERO EN VISTA DE QUE MI COMPU ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL DE COMPUS JAJAJA DEBERAN DE SER UN POQUITIN MAS COMPRENSIBOS JAJAJA….

ADEMAS TUVE UNAS VACACIONES MEDIAS MOVIDAS Y PUES DEGAMOS QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO. BIEN SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAP. Y RESPODERE LOS REVIEWS ABAJO CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR.

.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

El ambiente cargado de tensión se sentía con solo mover los ojos hacia una de las siete personas que se encontraban en el centro de la salida, nadie sabia exactamente que pasaba pero había algo que nadie podía creer ni negar con exactitud pues jamás esperaron ver la escena que estaba desarrollándose, pero ahí justo allí en el centro, ni un centímetro mas antes ni después de la salida hacia la puerta de la que es la puerta del colegio Mugen se encontraban esos siete personajes que estaban desencadenando un sinfín de emociones, sensaciones, frustraciones, ilusiones, entre otras cosas, y es que lo que se ve no se juzga y nadie podía creer que ese día, el dia que estaba marcado ya en el calendario como EL FIN DE SERENA, se había convertido en EL FESTEJO DE SERENA, pues nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero allí estaba delante de ellos un guapo rubio, de ojos verdes que parecen que pueden ver atreves de ti, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa que derrite, con voz suave aterciopelada, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura que resaltaban lo que a los chicos de aquella escuela les faltaba, dos grandes y redondas pompis, una camisa azul eléctrico, que contrastaba con la chaqueta de cuero negra que tenia puesta, sin duda todo un galán actual que parecía provenir de una de las mejores películas de Hollywood que existen, quizás para todos eso no era los que los tenia sencillamente asi, sino el hecho de que tal chico estuviese tomando fuertemente de la cintura a la chica mas torpe, y considerada por algunos tonta que había en toda la escuela, no eso no era lo que los tenia asi, sino mas bien el hecho de que el, había llegado justo en el momento en que esta chica había sido empujada hacia el suelo por la mas hermosa y popular de todas las del colegio, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro creyo que había logrado su propósito, pero cierto guapo galan se atravesó y protegio a dicha torpe que casi todo el mundo no quería por no "encajar", pero no solo era eso lo que había parado a toda la escuela sino mas bien las palabras dirigidas de dicho rubio cenizo hacia aquella chica.

.

.

.

-HEY PRECIOSA, YA SABIA QUE MORIAS POR VOLVERME A VER PERO NO ES PARA TANTO-

.

.

Si todo el mundo se había detenido en ese momento y es que nadie espero la respuesta que le dio la chica Tsukino.

.

.

.

-HARU?, eres tu?- dijo con los ojos brillosos

.

.

Y claro todo el mundo no se esperó la siguiente oración junta en por lo menos los siguientes 300 años.

.

.

-Por supuesto mi preciosa princesita lunar quien mas seria yo?, sino tu apuesto novio jajajaja- vaya que sonrisa

-Oh por dios Haruka, estas aquí,- le abrazo y comenzó a llorar- e-est-estas- aquí- le toco el rostro le limpio las lágrimas y le dio un beso en cada ojo.

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí, no soportaba ya tanto tiempo sin verte…- dijo y le dedico una sonrisa que era poco decir que encantadora

.

.

.

Si todo el mundo se quedó estático ante tal situación, pero lo siguiente lo sobre paso.

Una muy molesta, pero bien oculta Michiru observaba la escena que se acaba de llevar acabo, y comenzó a aplaudir, desorientando a todos si es que aun se podía.

.

.

.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar delante de la pareja- esto es sencillamente hermoso- mencionaba mientras observaba molesta la situación que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella- es sencillamente increíble dime Tsukino cuanto te cobra este lindo espécimen –señalando a Haruka y mirándolo con pena- `por hacerse pasar por tu NOVIO- decía con aires de superioridad mientras veía a Serena con repulsión

.

.

-Y-yo- la pobre Serena la veía con temor y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, pero justo cuando las iba a derramar una voz suave, ronca y aterciopelada lo evito

.

.

-Vaya que cosas, realmente no puedo creer lo -veía como embobado a Michiru- eres realmente preciosa?- acercándose a ella

-Claro- mirándolo altivamente- si lo se soy tu sueño hecho realidad pero- siendo interrumpida por una estrepitosa carcajada

-jajajaja – tomándose el estómago y soltando lágrimas-Si te aseguro que eres la protagonista peo de mis pesadillas jajaja.

.

.

.

La respuesta por parte de la chica con rizos aguamarina no se hizo esperar y el ruido de una estruendosa cachetada esta siendo esperado por todos los estudiantes ya que todos habían decidido cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos las chicas por no querer ese bello y tallado rostro ser golpeado y magullado y por los chicos por el dolor que sabían que sufriría aquel chico mas cuando abrieron los ojos las reacciones iban desde los ojos bien abiertos hasta las mandíbulas completamente hasta el suelo, la mano bien cuidada de la Kaioh estaba siendo detenida por aquel chico rubio.

.

.

.

-Tranquila, una chica "tan bonita"- resaltando lo de bonita con las comillas que hacia con las manos- no debería de tratar de golpear a un chico como yo- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sardónica.

.

.

.

La cara de los presentes era una de completamente sorprendidos en todo lo que habían visto durante sus vidas jamás se imaginaron que un dia alguien le hiciese frente a la reina Kaioh como la llamaban.

La Kaioh bruscamente busco intentar volver a conectar su mano con el rostro del rubio delante de ella encontrándose con otra mano en el camino.

Y de nuevo la sorpresa reino esa parte de la escuela, al ver a un chica de cabello corto negro deteniendo la mano de la Kaioh y haciendo una llave a esta para evitar que se moviese.

.

.

.

-Dalay, chica una mujer de tu categoría no debería de tratar de hacer eso que piensas- mencionaba mientras le soltaba poco a poco el agarre

.

.

.

-Hotaru- exclamo selena toda emocionada

-Pues a quien mas esperabas?- le pregunto Hotaru librando el brazo derecho de la Kaioh y empujando un poco para ir a abrazar a serena

-No lo puedo creer- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que intentaban escapar por sus ojos.

.

.

.

-Sabia que te agradaría la sorpresa bombom pero no es para tanto- dijo el Rubio al que todos miraban aun impactados por la dulzura con la que le hablaba a Serena.

.

.

.

Mientras una adolorida del brazo Michiru los observa con mucha furia contenida, pero no por mucho tiempo. Miro a Setsuna y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para después sonreir sabia que muy pronto podría hacer lo que tanto había estado esperando por la mañana, que no era sino hacer sentir mal muy mal a Serena.

Setsuna quien hasta el momento no había hecho nada, asintió y desapareció entre la multitud, junto a ella un Darien muy serio observaba lo que estaba sucediendo y trataba de hacer que su corazón se tranquilizara pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era muy grande.

Mientras que a su lado un Seiya miraba curioso pero las reacciones que el aguamarina tenia sabia de sobra que conociendo a Michiru algo ocultaba, pues la breve y casi inexistente sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en su rostro al ser detenida de darle la cachetada al rubio, solo significaba que Michiru tenia algo mas entre manos y eso era lo que le preocupaba en sobremanera.

.

.

-Expliquen quien rayos son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- les interrogo y en su voz se notaba una calma un tanto extraña.

.

.

.

Hotaru, Serena y Haruka que hasta el momento se encontraba en una gran y fuerte abrazo se giraron para observar, a la chica Bulling que los veía con aires de superioridad.

.

.

-Tranquila princesita de plástico- le hablo Haruka- creo que tu mas que nadie debería de saber quien soy- le dijo con una sonrisa que derretía a las chicas alrededor.

-mmm, no creo- contesto con una gran seguridad.

-Mi nombre es …- pero fue interrumpido por una Hotaru un tanto misteriosa

-No tienes por que decirle tu nombre…- le detuvo- basta y sobra con quien sepa quien eres en la vida de Serena.

-Bien tienes razón en ese caso me presento como- pero fue detenido por serena –

-El es mi prometido

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Ok, se que no es mucho y que no es la gran cosa pero prometo compensarlos en el otro cap y dar aclaraciones respecto a este.

Bien como ando de corre, corre les prometo contestar los reviews en el siguiente, pero gracias por leer y aguantar, sorry si no pude antes peor bien allí esta nos vemos cuídense, tomatazos y demás son bien aceptados, ah y respecto a la broma anterior, jajaja lo siento no pude controlar, emm si cualquier cosa reviews o pm ok bien bye, bye que estén bien


End file.
